


His Secret

by agentnnorth



Series: Little Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, rooftop tag and chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentnnorth/pseuds/agentnnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what if Jason kept this one little secret from Bruce. It’s not even that big of a deal. Nope, nothing big about being kinda together with a Talon who may have been the first Robin. Nothing big at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is 16  
> Jason is 14

He was being chased.

Okay, maybe that was being dramatic but Jason had an excuse, okay? You can’t call it rooftop tag when the other person is not only faster and stronger than you, but can also defy gravity like it didn’t exist.

So yeah, Jason was being chased. By Talon no less. 

(He can’t even imagine Bruce’s face if he ever found out.)

Not that he was scared for his life, mind you. This was a familiar enough game for him by now. He would be patrolling on his own in the safer parts of Gotham. Talon would drop out of the shadows and pin him to the ground. They would wrestle and Talon would let him get the upper hand. Then he would run. 

His lungs were burning and he could feel his legs starting to cramp up. Spying a relatively secluded rooftop he pushed himself faster. Shooting his grapple, giving it a tug to make sure its secure, he let himself fall from the edge only to be pulled upwards and land on the roof with a quiet thud.

Jason had moment to breathe – running from a deadly assassin takes a lot effort – before being tackled. Grappling with Talon he managed to gain the upper-hand and pinned the assassin to the ground. Behind the ashen skin, bulging black veins and yellow owl like eyes Talon looked like any other teenage boy. 

Looked like the supposed to be dead Richard Grayson. 

He took too long staring at his once predecessor and found himself with his back against the ground and Talon straddling his stomach.

“Caught you.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Talon huffed but gave a small smile in return. He leaned down to give Jason a chaste kiss before pulling away. Jason chased the kiss only for Talon to shove his gloved hand over his mouth and smirk.

Jason loved and hated this part. 

The part where Talon will tease him with ‘innocent’ kisses and touches, driving Jason insane because he wasn’t allowed to touch and kiss back. Although, there is nothing like having the full attention of the former ‘Boy Wonder’ on you. No amount of Bruce’s approval could compare to this. 

“Robin. Report.”

Damn. Speak of the devil. 

“Gotta go T, the boss is calling.” Reluctantly pulling himself out of Talon’s grip, he stood up and brushed some imaginary dust from his suit. He gave Talon a toothy grin who only tilted his head in response before heading in Batman’s general direction. He didn’t want Bruce to find out about Talon. Who knows what he would do to the vigilante turned assassin.

After all, Dick- no Talon was his own little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing for this fandom, please tell me if anything is too ooc. I've only watched Young Justice, the movies and read some of the comics so I'm not entirely sure if I got the personalities right. 
> 
> You can find my tumblr here http://agentnnorth.tumblr.com/


End file.
